Hermione and Her Secret
by Navy-Girl07
Summary: Hermione is in her final year in Hogwarts. She is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. Hermione has a few secrets, will anyone find out? Will her friends hate her or accept her?
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, for they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Chapter 1- Thoughts

He reminds me so much of myself. When I look into his eyes I see myself. He has a mask on and I think that he sees that I notice. He has the same look in his eyes that I have in my own; the look of sorrow, pain and emptiness. It's as if he's hiding from those around him. Not showing his true self. He acts as though he's happy. His eyes tell a different story, they give it away. Maybe it's because I do it myself that I notice this in him.

He's been looking at me more. When he looks at me it's as if he sees right through me. It's as if he sees the pain and the hurt. When he looks at me now it's not just a glance or a glare, he'll wait for me to look at him. When we make eye contact there's this look of understanding that passes through his eyes.

It would be nice to have him as a friend, one to talk to and hang out with. It would be cool to have someone new to get to know. We don't have that long to become friends. We leave in a year. In that year I'll have more opportunities to be his friend. Who knows, maybe he'll want the same thing.

It gets harder every day to act like I'm ok, that there's nothing wrong. It starts to show more and more every day.

Yet they don't see that secrets I hide. The secrets that are there for the world to see. Secrets that I don't want to keep to myself anymore. I want to be able to share them with someone. I think that he might be that someone.

He might be that someone that I can count on, that will be there for me. He might be someone to be my best friend. He might be my one and only, my true love. Oh my gosh, am I falling in love with him? How can this be? There's no way he could ever return those feelings for me. Is it possible for him to feel the same for me that I feel for him?

What will my friends think? What will everyone think? Surely they wouldn't accept us. Is it possible that we could be together? His father is no longer in the way. Would he even give me the chance to talk with him?

I've yet to experience what it is like to be in love. Will I finally have my chance? Will I finally be able to be truly happy once more? To not be in pain? To go through a week without having to hurt myself? Will I finally be able to stop adding on to the many scars I have?

I have all these questions yet I have no answers. The only person who can answer these questions I will not see for another hour. Even then who says that he will be able to answer them, or that he will want to answer them. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to go through another day without knowing. Once again I find myself only thinking. I have yet to take action to my thoughts. Well, other then those thoughts of hurting myself.

I wonder if anyone will notice theses scars or even see the fresh wounds? Most likely not though, they never do. Although at times I catch him glancing at my arm. Though he doesn't say anything, the look in his eyes is all that I need though. The eyes tell more than any words can.


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, for they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Chapter 2- Surprise

Has anyone ever felt this way? It's as if you can't feel any emotion at all. I wonder if they'll notice that my smile doesn't reach my eyes. They say they love me and are there for me, but are they really? I guess I will find out soon enough.

Not even my parents noticed, do I expect my friends to notice? Do they honestly don't see the difference in me? Do they not see all the pain that has taken up the light in their daughter's eyes? I guess it's too much to ask of them to notice me. How can they not notice how little I eat of how rare I smile, or even how rare I talk to anyone? How do they not notice the evidence of my pain that is clearly visible? The answers to these questions I will not know now, I don't think I ever will.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry and Ron in unison.

"What?"

They've grown up quite a bit. Ron is taller then Harry. Harry's hair has finally become tame able I see. They both have sparkling eyes. The look in their eyes was just too much for me to take. I had to get away from them as fast as possible.

"Hey guys I got to go, I have a meeting with the Head Boy."

At that I turned and and went to my common room. I'm pretty sure Draco won't be there. This way I have time to myself and time to think. I went straight to the bathroom and took out my blade, rolled up my sleeve and made a single clean cut on my arm before heading to my room. I rolled down my sleeve while exiting the bathroom.

"Hello……Hermione," he said.

"Hi Dr-Malfoy"

Whoa, did he just call me by my first name? Did I just almost call him by his? Is the world coming to an end? He's looking at me, why is he looking at me? Is that a smile I see? I am about to find the answer to most of these questions right now.

"Did you just call me Hermione? Why did you use my first name? Why are you looking at me? Why are you smiling at me? Are you ok?" I asked in a hurry.

I wonder if he even understood a word I just said.

"One, yes I did. Two, it's your name and very lovely. Three, you're beautiful. Four, I don't know. Five, perfect. As you know my father is no longer around. He died in the war. With his death comes my freedom to be something other then what he wanted me to be," he replied casually.

Did he just say I was beautiful? Why would he go and say something like that to a "mudblood" like me? Is he out of his mind? What am I going to do about this? I don't need this added on to everything.

He's kissing me, he's really kissing ME. How can this be? How did I not see him? Before I knew it I was kissing him back. Our kiss then deepened. It became more passionate. I forgot about what I was thinking about. Then he breaks away, still holding onto my waist.

"Hermione, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for 3 years now," he paused, " I like you."

Just then I smiled, a true smile that I haven't smiled in years. Something came over me. I kissed him. To my surprise he kisses me back. It's the best thing ever.

He let's go of me by now. I'm just completely in shock. I didn't even feel his arm around my waist guiding me to the couch. When I felt the couch underneath me we broke. I rested my head on him as we began talking.

"Draco, do you really like me?"

His eyes just capture mine. He won't let my gaze go.

"Yes Hermione, I do. Will you go out with me?" he asked while looking at me.

Then it hits me. What will they think of me? Will they accept us? How am I going to tell them? Do I have to tell them? What am I doing? Am I crazy?

" Yes Draco I will. I like you too. Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," he replied while pulling me onto his lap and kissing my neck. Which made it harder for me to ask my question.

" Can we keep it a secret? It's just that I don't know how everyone is going to react. I mean, we have 'hated' each other for 7 years. We don't have to keep it a secret all year."

He looked a little surprised by the question. He kissed me before replying, "What ever you want."

Then it hit me, I'm adding on to the secrets. Worst of all, they're the secrets from my two best friends. At this thought the smile from my eyes fade away. I pull down the sleeve of my robe just to make sure that he doesn't see the scars, or the new one

I wonder if Draco will be like everyone else. I wonder if he'll actually notice me. Even though I feel empty inside, hearing him say those three words made me feel whole once more. The meaning behind it, and the truth behind it.

Now I need to find out his story. I need to know why he chose then to tell me.

A/N- after reading the first chap and then the second one I realized that they didn't go together so I made a few adjustments to the second chap. It helps the story flow a little more.

Beatlesluver91- Thank you. I plan on continuing it until I can't write anymore. So, this could be a long story.

Pimkkoala- yeah, I realized that I had gotten confused too, sorry about that.

Catgurlfurreel- thank you


	3. Draco's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters for they belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 3- Draco's Story

I am now a free man. My so-called father is dead. I am no longer under his rule, having to do what he says. I no longer have to be like him. I can make my own decisions. My mother is also gone. That leaves the Manor all to me. Now, I'm the youngest, richest wizard.

I've changed a lot over the summer, both physically and mentally. My physical attributes are; six pack, nice pecks, more toned and defined, my hair is worn natural, and my eyes have more blue showing in them. Mentally I've matured. I no longer believe myself to be superior to everyone.

During the summer I also came to the realization that I liked a certain Gryffindor. So when I found out I was Head Boy I was delighted. I knew that Hermione would end up being the Head Girl. We were after all the top two students in our year. I was glad to know that I'd be spending my year with her. Finally I believe I can have a real friend.

School, so far nothing has changed. That is except for Hermione. How can her "friends" not see the difference in her? I wonder what could possibly be wrong with the girl of my dreams. I watch her more and more. I look for signs to see if she does what I did. The look in her eyes, they tell me she's gone. I just hope that she's not too far. I'm falling for her and I'm falling hard.

Finally I can't take it anymore. I say her first name as she comes out of the bathroom. She gets so startled and starts talking a mile a minute. I answer her questions and stare at her. She is so lost in thought and looks so terribly cute. I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss her. I was scared but then she kissed me back. I confessed that I liked her and asked her to be my girlfriend. 'What has come over me,' I wondered. To my pleasant surprise she said yes.

Now we're sitting on the coach, I'm holding her in my arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I cautiously ask. I didn't know what to expect for a reaction.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?'' she lied.

"Hermione don't lie to me please. I see it in your eyes, the others might not, but I do." I pleaded.

Now I'm sitting here wondering if she'll tell me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N chapter 4 is being written. i'm going to have these chapters written so that it doesn't take me long to update. sorry it took so long for this chap. it's just that i've been sick. anyways. i hope that all y'all like it. bye for now


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters for they belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 4- Explanations

(normal pov)

' I think I can trust him,' she thought, ' I guess I do.'

"Well first off, I'm not perfect. My life is no where near it. The only reason why I read so much is to get my attention off of my life. My mother and I don't have a relationship, and my father tries his best to stay out of it. My parents are in the middle of getting a divorce. My friends don't act like they're my friends. Nobody talks to me, I'm like a social outcast. My friends and family don't even notice the scars on my arm..." she suddenly put her hands to her mouth in shock. She then got up and ran to her room.

When Draco finally got over the shock of what she said he ran to her room. He tried to open it but to his dismay it was locked. He knocked but got no answer, so he took out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora". The door opened and he walked silently and cautiously over to her bed, then he sat down.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I added on to that for the past six years. I should tell you something," he paused for a moment, " I use to cut. My life with my father was hell. I'd get beat and have curses put on me every day. I know how you feel, at least I have an idea. I also know that cutting doesn't help, in the end." he said calmly as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Draco please don't tell anybody," she begged with tears running down her face.

" I won't," he replied while giving her a hug.

He then laid down and pulled her to him. They laid there thinking and letting sleep take over them.

(hg pov)

I wake up in someone's arms. I look to my right and there is Draco. I am so thankful that I have somebody to turn to now. I have somebody to love and loves me back. It feels right being in his arms like this. I feel so safe and happy, like I haven't been in ages. I feel him stir next to me.

"Morning sunshine!" I said happily, while laughing at the fact that he covered his face with the blanket.

"I don't want to get up, do we have to get up?" he asked tiredly.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then get dresses. You can do whatever you want to do." I replied.

"Sounds good to me," he said before falling back to sleep.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey ya'll,

Sorry that it's been a while since I've last updated...ok...a long while. I've decided to rewrite it. I'm going to expand on the story and make it longer...to fill in the blanks. Thank you to all of you who have read this so far. Well I'll be putting the new story on soon, it'll be under a different title. So check in a couple of weeks, of course look me up by my pen name. Thank you again. Bye, for now.

GuardGirl07

i might change my name to NavyGuardGirl (just an FYI)


End file.
